hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:VideoPad Video Editor
NOTE:' This tutorial is written for VideoPad v2.41 (released c. 2011). Many changes have been made to the software since then. Please adjust the instructions appropriately to your local copy of VideoPad as best as you can. Godspeed. Parody Making 101 #Add some media (e.g. scenes) into your project by clicking the Add Media button or drag-dropping the media into the File/Media list section near the top left corner. #Insert a media into the timeline. #*To Insert the whole media simply drag the media from the Files/Media list into the timeline. #*To insert part of the media, click on it in the Files/Media list. Make sure the text turns blue. Then play the media in the Selected File Preview section in the top center. When it reaches the starting point of the part you want to insert click the red flag button (Pausing the video helps). When it reaches the end of the part you want to include click the blue flag button. Click the "Add clip" button (Green arrow pointing down). #Continue adding media to the timeline until the composition is done. #Now is the right time to save your project. ;) #To add subtitles press the Subtitles button in the toolbar. #Preview your parody and save. Splitting clips #Move the timeline cursor to the place where you want to split the clip. #Click the Split button to the left of the timeline that corresponds to the track (there's one video track and several sound tracks.) videopad split 1.png|Move the timeline cursor to the desired position and click the Split button (note the icon). videopad split 2.png|After splitting. Duplicating clips :Copypasting is supported in the latest version. VideoPad (ca. 2011) doesn't support copying and pasting. It does, however, support duplication. It has the same effect as copying a clip, move the cursor to the next clip, and pasting the clip. You can also duplicate a block of clips. To duplicate a clip, right-click on the clip and select Duplicate. Alternately you can use the keyboard shortcut Ctrl+D. The duplicate option, for some reason, only appears when you right-click on video clips, and not on audio clips. For audios, use the keyboard shortcut Ctrl+D. Unlinking sound clips from the video clip Unlinking is essential to create voice-overs, and other circumstances where you only need the audio of the video. In the audio track, right-click the clip and choose Unlink sound clips(s) from the menu. Note that in default configurations, unless you move the soundclip from its original position in the timeline, it would still be 'linked' to the video (i.e. selecting the video clip will select the sound clips as well.) Then deleting the video will also delete the newly-unlinked sound clip. The easiest remedy is to move the sound clip a little to the left or right, and return it to its original position if desired. videopad unlink 1.png|The two steps to unlink an audio clip from the video clip. videopad unlink 2.png|After being unlinked. Note that the video is still 'linked' to the audio at this stage - moving and removing the video at this point will affect the audio as well. videopad unlink 3.png|Audio clip is moved to the desired position. Proceed with removing the video clip if necessary. Multiple audio clips (e.g looping) Since VideoPad doesn't support copypasting, there's a trick if you want to create multiple copies of the same audio clip (to make loops for example). Right-click the video clip where the audio originates then click "Restore sound clip". The unlinked audio remains, and the video got its sounds back. Then it's a matter of repeating the steps for as many times as needed. Zoom and pan #Select the clip that you want to zoom or pan. #Click on the Effects tab, or the green star on the clip (if visible.) #Click on Zoom. #In the Applied Effects to the left, adjust the zoom on the starting point, the end point, the smoothness and ratio. #*To pan, make sure the end zoom is in a different position from the starting zoom. #*To zoom the clip out smaller than the video, drag the slider under the respective end point. This also applies vice-versa. Zooming and panning is also possible on image or video overlays. Changing speed of clips #Select the clip. #Click on the Effects tab, or the green star on the clip (if visible.) #Click on Speed. #In the Applied Effects to the left, adjust the speed of the video. To play the clip backwards click on the "Play clip backwards" option. Audio speed change for voice-overs Unfortunately VideoPad doesn't support speed change for audio clips, but with clever editing this can be achieved: #Perform the above steps for the clip with the audio (the video is not important, we only need the audio.) #Place a video overlay on top of it. Disadvantages of this method: *Only one audio clip (with its video clip of course) is affected. *Video overlay is placed on top of subtitles, so subtitling must be done on a separate project (export your subtitles, render your project without the subtitles, import the subtitles and the rendered video in another project.) Overlays and chroma keying VideoPad allows you to place text and media (image or video) overlays on top of the video. This feature, however, is limited by the number of clips you can use at one time, as there is only one overlay track. Even then, the overlays can overlap (though you couldn't control which overlay is on top of the other) and having two or three overlay clips at a time is possible. VideoPad also supports a basic chroma keying capability. It inherits the limitation of having only one overlay track. It is possible to have the chroma keyed images move around by zooming and panning the overlays. Note, however, that the zoom and pan can only have two endpoints A and B. For complex movements, multiple overlays are required, placed side-by-side. For maximum workability with moving overlays, make sure the source image or video has the same aspect ratio as your video project (typically 16:9). If you use a GIF or PNG image with transparency, chroma keying is not required. Overall limitations to VideoPad's overlay and chroma key features: *Only one (or several) overlay clip at a time. Multiple clips that are overlapped are feasible. *With overlapping clips, you cannot control which clip is placed on top of the others. Generally overlays will overlap subtitles, and media overlays will overlap text overlays. *You cannot scale or zoom the overlays larger than the base video's dimensions. For example, a 4:3 video overlaid on a 16:9 video will leave gaps at the sides where the base video is showing. *Audios from video overlays will not be loaded into the project. If you want the audio, you need to use the audio-splitting method shown earlier. To insert a new image or video overlay #fcPosition the timeline cursor where you want to place the overlay. #On the left side of the overlay track, click on the +''' button. #Choose the '''Image or Video option and browse for your file. #To use chroma keying, check on the Use Chroma Key. The Chroma Key Select dialog box should appear. Adjust the colour and threshold until it looks to your liking. #Click OK. To enable Chroma Key on existing overlays *Click on the overlay clip. *Make sure the Media Clip tab (at the top left-hand side of the interface) is active. *On the Selected Clip Preview, click on the Chroma key select button (silhouette of a man with a green background). *Adjust the colour and threshold until it looks to your liking and click OK. Troubleshoot: Still images One persistent bug in VideoPad is the failure to render still images in the video. Instead of the still image, the rendered video will display the last frame of the previous video clip. An effective countermeasure is to place moving overlays on top of the still image - doing this to the first fraction of the second of the still image would suffice. #Locate the still image in the video track. #Add a text overlay. You can write anything as long as it's not blank. (Also good for an Easter Egg.) #Set the text overlay's opacity to near-transparent and add a scrolling or fading effect to the text overlay. Troubleshoot: Overlays blocking subtitles For some reason, the subtitles in VideoPad are not the topmost layer, and overlays will superimpose themselves over the subtitles. You don't have any choice other than doing a double render - the first to get the overlay, the second to place subtitles over the previously rendered video. This troubleshooting will assume that you've completed all editing work on the project. ;Method 1 #Open the Subtitles dialog box. Place a check mark on the Hide subtitles checkbox at the bottom. Close the dialog box. #Save the project. #Render the project. Choose the video settings as you've originally intended. The use of formats with less compression (e.g. AVI) is recommended. This rendered video will be used for Step 6. #After the rendering is complete, save the project file '''''with a different name (i.e. "Save Project File As..."). #Remove all clips and overlays from the new project file. #Add the video rendered in Step 3 into the video track. #Open the Subtitles dialog box. Remove the check mark on the Hide subtitles checkbox at the bottom. Close the dialog box. #Save the project. #Render the project. This would be your final render. ;Method 2 #Open the Subtitles dialog box. Place a check mark on the Hide subtitles checkbox at the bottom. Leave the dialog box open. #Export your subtitles to an SSA file (look for the familiar diskette icon). Close the Subtitles dialog box. #Save the project. #Render the project. Choose the video settings as you've originally intended. The use of formats with less compression (e.g. AVI) is recommended. This rendered video will be used for Step 6. #Close the previous project and create a new project. #Add the video rendered in Step 4 into the video track. #Open the Subtitles dialog box. Import back the SSA file in Step 2. Review your subtitles (particularly the size). #Remove the check mark on the Hide subtitles checkbox at the bottom. Close the dialog box. #Save the project. #Render the project. This would be your final render. Category:Tutorials